Torn
by LittleGinger1216
Summary: When Kelsey stumbles upon the fallen God, Loki, one night in an alley, tortured and mouth sewn shut, she takes action. But when her best friend is Steve Rogers, things might get a little complicated when she brings Loki into her home. Loki/OC/Steve.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except Kelsey! This probably will not follow any movie that has been released, so I guess it is considered AU!

Kelsey placed the folders back on the nurse's station before sighing and rubbing her hand over her face. "Time for you to go home." The resident told her, walking by and patting her on the shoulder.

Kelsey was prepared to go home, it had been a long day at work. They had her assisting in the emergency room, and those patients could be beyond frustrating.

She a few blocks away from the hospital, so she made it a habit to walk to work. On nights like this, she wishes that she would have drove. It was a little after midnight, and the air was humid and muggy. A steady rain was falling from the dark skies. She opened her umbrella and began her steady march home.

She was two blocks away from her street when she passed an alleyway. Her whole life, she had always had the common sense to avoid things such as an empty alleyway late at night, but this one didn't seem to be empty.

"Excuse me? Are you okay?" A body sat slouched against the wall, and it stirred slightly when she got closer. She wasn't sure if the figure was a male or female; the body was thin with long hair.

When she was in front of the person, she could clearly see that it was a male. "Sir, can you hear me?" The man jolted back, but there was nowhere for him to go, seeing that he was already flat against the wall. "I'm a nurse, I can help you."

She pulled out her iPhone and flicked on the flashlight, shining it down on the man without blinding him. She gasped quietly as she took in the sight of him. He had on an outfit, black and green, with what looked like a gold breast plate as well. The plate was cracked terribly, and there was dried blood visible.

He was holding his hands against his stomach, and she could see blood on them that was leaking from his insides. But what really shocked her about this man was his face. When he looked up at her, she felt her stomach lurch and the urge to vomit overtook her. But Kelsey was a professional, and she needed to help this man.

He had beautiful green eyes, with black eyelashes making them seem to pop. He had dark circles under them, and his pale cheeks were sunken in.

"God damn." She muttered.

His mouth was sewn shut.

The tears welled into her eyes before she could stop herself. "Who did this to you?" She asked the man, and he looked away shamefully. "Would you like me to take you to the hospital?" She asked him, and he shook his head quickly.

"Well, I can't just leave you here. Would you like me to take you to my house? Like I said, I am a nurse. I can clean you up, feed you, and let you have a place to sleep tonight." The man seemed very hesitant, so she pulled out her badge from the hospital.

She was younger in the picture, but it was obviously still Kelsey. The man nodded carefully, and she smiled at him. "Let me help you up." She gently placed her hands under his armpits. "Don't let go of your stomach." She told him, eyeing the bloody wound. It wasn't too bad, but it needed a few stitches.

The man obliged, and she helped hoist him off the dirty ground. Together, the pair limped towards her apartment. Thankfully, she lived on the bottom floor. She didn't think they could make it up the stairs with this man.

Inwardly, she prayed that he wasn't a serial killer or rapist. She fumbled to unlock the door, and once they were inside, she flicked on the ceiling light. He flinched at the brightness of it. "Stay here for a second." She told him. He leaned against the closed door and waited.

She returned with an old sheet that she spread out on her couch. "I'm going to sit you down right here and take this outfit off so I can clean your wounds." He wasn't much help as she sat him down and removed his chest plate and the long black and green shirt. It was an odd outfit, but it seemed familiar.

She could see what looked like a puncture wound in his stomach, along with many black bruises on his chest. But what really disturbed her was his mouth. "Would you like me to remove this stitches before I go on to anything else?" She asked, and he nodded carefully. "Do not move." She told him.

Kelsey went to her bathroom to search for some items necessary for the removal. Being a nurse had its advantages, she thought as she dug through her well stocked first aid kit. She grabbed a huge handful of alcohol pads, some surgical scissors, large packs of gauze, and gloves. She also found a small sewing kit so she could stitch the wound in his stomach.

"I have some Advil for you, if you would like to take them once I get the stitches off." He eyed the bottle wearily before shaking his head. She sighed. "If you're sure." She brought in a few bottles of cold water and a cold rag from the bathroom. She placed the rag on his head to try to help cool him down and relax him.

"I'm going to start, okay?" She said, slipping the gloves on her hands and unwrapping one of the alcohol pads. She gently wiped off his mouth with pad, feeling bad as he flinched away in pain. "I'm sorry, I really need to make sure this stays clean." She gently began snipping the stitches, making him inhale sharply.

She was using both hands, one to hold his face, and the other to snip. But once she heard his sounds of distress, she removed the hand from his clammy face to gently hold his pale hand. His eyes flickered to hers, and she gave him a gentle smile. "I'm halfway done." She finished cutting the stitches, and when she was finished, she wiped his mouth again with a clean alcohol pad.

"Can you open your mouth?" She asked him, and he didn't move. "I have some water for you, if you'd like it. I think you're dehydrated." She told him, handing him the bottle. He looked at it with confusion, and she could feel herself beginning to get frustrated. She reached over and cracked open the lid, making him jump from the sound. "Please, at least try to drink some of it before you sleep tonight." She moved down to work on his torso, cleaning and closing the wound on his stomach. She had cream to apply to the bruises, which would help them fade quicker and hopefully relieve some of his pain.

While she was working on his torso, she kept glancing up at the man's mouth, where she could tell that he was slowly moving his jaw. He was carefully opening and closing his mouth, and she assumed it probably hurt to move in the slightest.

"I think I'm finished." She told him, helping him sit up slightly. "Can you open your mouth for me at all? I want to look at the wounds from the inside." He watched her wearily as she got close to his face. Anger surged through him as he thought about how the wounds came about, but he jumped harshly as she touched his lips.

She carefully parted them and looked inside. "They aren't too bad, which is surprising, I was expecting something horrible." She felt stupid when she said that. Isn't having his mouth sewn shut bad enough?

She went to the kitchen to throw away her gloves and wash her hands. When she turned around the corner, he had the bottle of water in his hand, gently drinking from it. She watched him carefully, taking in his appearance. He looked like he was once an extremely handsome man.

"Would you like something to eat?" She asked him, but he shook his head. "You can eat in the morning, then." She told him, not liking his sunken face and hollow looking torso. She brought him a pillow and an extra sheet, handing it to him so he could relax. "You need to rest." She told him, lowering the light in the room and flicking own the ceiling fan.

She escaped into her bedroom, pulling out her phone. She dialed his number, which she has memorized by heart, and pressed call. She tapped her fingers impatiently until he answered. "Steve? You will never believe what happened to me tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own Kelsey.

Enjoy, my lovelies.

Steve was pissed, to say the least. Not only was he pissed, he was concerned. Kelsey was the first person he really met when he woke up that didn't terrify him or make him feel threatened. And she was with Loki? What was Loki doing back on Earth?

His mind was jumbled as he jumped on his bike and drove to her apartment in a hurry, his heart pumping. He was hoping to God that it wasn't Loki, but her description of him was spot on, down to his golden breast plate.

He whipped into the parking lot, removing his helmet. "Please, don't hurt her." He begged quietly. He knocked on her door loudly, and it opened quietly. He was confused by the concern on her face.

"Steve, you're going to wake him up." She scolded, her voice low. "Why did you come over so late?" She let him in the apartment, and he marched over to the couch where the body was lying after propping his shield by the door.

"I'll be damned." He muttered, surveying the God as he laid on the old purple sheet. "You have no idea who this is?" He asked her, and she shook her head.

"He hasn't spoken a word." She said sadly, sitting down at her kitchen table. A cup of coffee sat there, steam overflowing from the lid. She always reused the cup from the coffee shop, because she had a habit of dropping all of her glass mugs. The only one she had left, she refused to use. It was a gift from Steve.

Her Captain America mug.

"You can't stay here with him." He told Kelsey, and she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Because he seems so dangerous. Obviously he's having some troubles, and I want to help him." She told Steve, and he inwardly cursed his friend for having such a kind heart.

"Kelsey, we need to talk." He suggested, and she gestured for him to follow her into the bedroom. He felt his cheeks heat up slightly, like they always did when he entered her room. It just seems so... Unnatural.

"Kelsey, do you remember when I had told you about Thor's brother?" He asked her, sitting very properly on the edge of her bed. She flopped down and grabbed a pillow, holding it to her chest.  
"Yes, that's when you paid for my tickets to go back to California to see my parents, which was very generous and I'm still forever in your debt for that." She retorted, and he continued.

"Well, you remember all of the destruction he caused. And they weren't very happy with him in Asgard, so he was to be punished severely. And well .." He gestured towards the door, and it took Kelsey a moment to put the pieces together.

"So he is Thor's brother?" She gasped, placing her hand to her mouth. Steve nodded solemnly. "That's not a punishment. That's torture! I don't care what he had done, no one deserves to be treated like that." She felt her heart ache for the fallen God.

"We need to do something about him. He can't stay here." Steve gently placed his hand on her arm. "Let me get Thor here." Kelsey sighed.

"If you think that's the best option. I don't want any more harm to come to him, he seems to have been through enough." Steve looked conflicted.

"I don't want you to be here with him, but I don't want to leave him here alone." He was pondering his options when Kelsey interrupted him.

"Just stay here with me. It's late, and I would like to go to bed soon." She suggested, and he swallowed nervously. He hasn't stayed in a bed with a girl in… Well, he doesn't think he has ever stayed in bed with a girl like this. She could sense his hesitation, and she rubbed her eyes.

"Just stay. You can leave to go find a way to contact Thor in the morning." She decided.

"Where will I sleep?" He asked, and she pursed her lips. The couch was occupied by the fallen God.

"You could always sleep in the bed with me, I don't care. It's either that or the floor." She told him, and a bubble of laughter escaped her mouth when she saw how red his face became at the thought of sleeping in the same bed as her. "The floor it is." She decided, going over to the closet and pulled out any extra pillows and blankets that she had.

He took them gratefully and laid them out in the floor next to her bed, and she went back in the living room to check on Loki. He was sleeping soundly, his greasy black hair fanned across the pillow. His mouth was red and sore looking, but it probably felt a thousand times better now that the stitches were removed. She grabbed the empty bottle of water and threw it away before returning to her room.

Steve was standing there, the makeshift bed in the floor ready. He was in the process of removing his shirt, and she felt her jaw drop when she saw his muscles. She knew that Steve was obviously very built, but she didn't know the full definition of the word until she saw the super soldier without his shirt.

When he noticed her staring, he covered his body awkwardly with his shirt while his cheeks flushed red. "I can put it back on?" He suggested, but she shook her head.

"That's unnecessary. Just leave it off." She probably sounded more eager than she wanted, but it was a nice sight to behold. She grabbed her pajama shirt off of the bed, before gnawing her bottom lip. She didn't like to sleep in pants.

"Don't look." She told him as she went to the opposite side of the room. She removed her scrub top and bottom before slipping on her large t-shirt. She threw them in the hamper before going to the bathroom to brush her teeth. After she was finished, she quickly dove into the bed.

"Okay, I'm decent." He looked over at Kelsey to see her lying there, her red hair up in a messy bun. Her green eyes were heavy with exhaustion, yet she was still smiling beautifully at him. "I'll see you in the morning, Steve." She told him, closing her eyes and letting sleep almost instantly overtake her.

"Goodnight, Kelsey." He whispered, lying flat on his back. He did not want to sleep with that monster so close to Kelsey, but he could feel sleep begin to overtake him. Before he fell asleep, he glanced at Kelsey once more, and smiled to himself. She was so beautiful.

The next morning, Steve awoke feeling slightly stiff from sleeping on the floor. He sat up carefully, feeling his back pop and crack as he worked out the stiffness. Kelsey was not in her bed, he quickly realized, and he jumped up. "Kelsey?" He asked, walking out of the bedroom.

She was squatting down beside the couch, looking at Loki's torso. "Kelsey, back away from him." He warned her, and she turned around to glare at him.

"Let me do my job." She scoffed, turning back around to his wounds. She removed his dirty gauze, feeling him stir from his sleep. When he awoke, he jumped, surprised at her proximity to him, but he relaxed slightly when he saw that she was changing his bandages. She finished his torso quickly, leaning forward to inspect his mouth,

"The wounds are healing quickly on your mouth, which is good." She told him, getting a q-tip and gently applying antibiotic ointment to his minuscule wounds. "Don't lick it off. I'm going to make breakfast." She said, standing up. Loki growled deep in his chest when she moved, and she raised her eyebrows in confusion.

When she turned around, she saw that Steve had his shield ready, and he still lacked a shirt. "Steve, put it away." She hissed, seeing the distress he was causing Loki. Steve hesitated, but listened, not wanting to cause any trouble. Loki glared at Steve as he maneuvered his way through the apartment.

"Well, this will be a fun day." She said, rubbing her temples as she made her way into the kitchen to make them all breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own Kelsey, my lovelies!

Kelsey was happy to say that she managed to get Loki to eat a miniscule amount of food, after assuring him that it wasn't poisoned by feeding herself and Steve first. He also downed another bottle of water.

Loki eyed Steve warily with every step he took in the apartment, and he seemed relieved when Steve left to go speak to the other Avengers. He had called Tony before breakfast, and he said he had a way to get ahold of Thor.

Kelsey ate the last piece of bacon that was left over from breakfast before standing up to go wash the dishes. Loki was more aware of his surroundings today, and he looked around her apartment with interest and slight disgust. She wasn't particularly offended by his distaste, after all, he was an Asgardian prince.

The dishes were washed, dried, and put away by the time that Steve called her. "Tony got ahold of Thor. Is there any way you can get him over to Stark Industries, or would you like one of us to handle it?"

"I'll drive him there, just give me a little bit of time to get ready and make sure his bandages are good." To be honest, she wanted to talk to Loki about what was going to happen. Obviously the Avengers weren't going to be very welcoming.

She cautiously perched her tiny body on the edge of the coffee table, clearing her throat. Loki looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "I have to take you to Stark Industries. They should have Thor there waiting on you, and I know the others are going to want to talk to you." The Prince looked frightened, and Kelsey pitied him.

"I'm going to do everything in my power to keep them from harming you any farther. I think that you've been through enough." She stood up to go finish getting ready when she heard him.

"Why?" His voice was low, and it sounded scratchy and painful. She gasped when she heard it, and she smiled at him.

"Why?" She repeated. "Because I think that everyone deserves a second chance." She told him, handing him another water bottle. "We have to go." She held up a shirt to him. "This is the only thing I have to give you to wear unless you wanted to wear your other clothes. I haven't cleaned them yet." She looked apologetic.

He looked at the grey shirt with distaste, assuming it belonged to the Captain. And he was correct in making that assumption. He felt horrified with himself as he slipped the shirt on over his head. Steve had more muscle than Loki, so the shirt hung off of him, but Kelsey thought he still looked attractive.

"When we return, you can shower and clean up if you'd like." She suggested, grabbing her keys and leading him out the door. He was surprised that she was willing to bring him back to her home. He nodded, running a hand through his hair and scowling at the disgusting feeling it held.

Kelsey lived approximately seventeen minutes and thirty two seconds away from Stark Industries. Loki counted every second. When she pulled into the garage, he seemed to be trying to melt into the seat. "I hope you're ready for this." She said, patting his hand gently before getting out of the car.

She had to wait until JARVIS allowed her access, and Steve was waiting for her behind the closed door. He seemed relieved to see that she had arrived without any damage. Loki was standing behind her, water bottle in hand.

"Is that my shirt?"

She giggled at the look on both of their faces. "Yes it is. I didn't have anything else for him to wear." She shrugged, stepping inside of the building. Loki seemed stuck to her like glue. Any movement she made, he was close behind.

"Is Thor already here?" Kelsey asked Steve, and she heard the intake of breath from Loki when Steve nodded his head. "It'll be okay, Loki." She whispered to him. Steve pushed open the door to one of the conference rooms in Stark Industries, and she hung outside of the door with Loki for a moment. "I won't let them hurt you." She promised him again.

She followed Steve into the room, Loki not even a foot behind her. Angry glares were shot towards him from every Avenger, minus Thor. "Brother." He said, his voice low. Loki looked at him sharply, and the movement made the heroes jump up. Kelsey cautiously put her hand on Loki's pale arm.

"Brother, I am sorry." Thor continued, walking over to the pair. "I did not know that their punishment would be so extreme." He took in his brother's wounds, his eyes lingering on the painful sores on Loki's mouth.

"This was more than a punishment. It was sick torture." Kelsey told Thor, her voice cold and angry. He bowed his head in what seemed like embarrassment.

"I assure you, my lady, that I had no idea what would occur." Kelsey accepted his words as the truth, but it still did nothing to ease her mind. Thor turned his attention to his younger brother again. "Loki, is there anything that I can do?" One of his large hands reached out to touch his brother, but Loki jumped away from it.

"He can't stay on Earth." Tony Stark said, his voice loud with authority. Kelsey scowled at him.

"What do you suggest we do with him?" She asked sarcastically. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Send him to Asgard, obviously."

Loki looked fearful at the idea. "No." He muttered, his voice sounding better than before. Thor looked at his brother with wide eyes. Loki looked angry, and he focused his attention on the man of Iron. After a moment of intense glaring, he came to a realization.

His magic was gone.

Back on Asgard, Loki had never been much of a combat fighter. He had instead focused his attention to the difficult power that is magic. No one ever truly understood why Loki refused to learn hand to hand combat like Thor, Sif, and all of the other great warriors. But it was his calling.

He looked at his hands in disgust, not believing that he had no powers remaining. "They stripped him of his powers." Tony realized cheerfully, and Thor frowned slightly. Kelsey recalled the tale that Steve had once told her, about the God of Thunder being stripped of his powers and banished to Midgard as a mere mortal. But while he was on Earth, he met the love of life, Jane Foster.

"How can I help him?" She asked Thor, her voice pleading. He shook his head.

"I spoke to the All-Father before I came. He had told me that Loki was banished to Midgard until he could learn to allow himself to love. His lack of love has made his heart cold and frail, and the All-Father believes that is what led Loki to commit these crimes." Thor told her, and Loki looked exasperated. He let out a breath of air.

"Kelsey, he needs to be sent away. If he must remain on Earth, he should be nowhere near civilization." Steve told her, fearing for his friend's safety.

"I don't think he should allowed on Earth at all." Hawkeye grunted, causing Loki to look at him with recognition. He remembered brainwashing Hawkeye with the Tesseract. He remembered the way his eyes flickered with the bright blue hue as he did Loki's bidding. Loki turned away from the man.

He was once a strong, proud, Asgardian prince. The God of Mischief and Mayhem.

Now? Now he was nothing but a mere mortal. He possessed no powers. He let his eyes wander to the redheaded woman standing protectively in front of him, and the tiniest of smirks graced his sore mouth.

If love was all that was required for him to regain his powers, maybe this Kelsey would be of assistance. After all, his silver tongue was used to woo many Asgardian women back in his younger days. Who was to say that this weak mortal would be any different?


	4. Chapter 4

Kelsey took Loki back to her home, even though it infuriated Steve beyond belief. Tony decided that it would be best if the Captain stayed the night for a few more days until they figure out what to do about Loki. If the Avengers could do what they wanted with him, they would lock him up and throw away the key. But Loki was Thor's brother, and that's not what he wants for his family.

Not only was Thor against Loki's imprisonment, obviously Kelsey was also against it. She couldn't do anything if the Avengers were dead set on locking him away, but they seemed to not go against her. She think it had to do with her closeness to Steve. "I'll see you tonight." She told the blonde as she left with Loki, and his face flushed as she left.

Steve had imagined staying with Kelsey plenty of times. He imagined them living their everyday lives together, with her kissing him goodbye as she left to work at the hospital, telling him, "I'll see you tonight." He had many different dreams about him and Kelsey, but never once did he dream of sleeping in her floor to protect her from a fallen God.

Kelsey got Loki back into her apartment, even though he seemed to be resisting. "Listen, if you want to go, then go. But I swear to you, the Avengers will find you if you leave. This is actually what's best for you." She told him and she walked through her apartment.

"Thor." He growled. His voice was getting less scratchy, and she was beginning to get used to his use of it.

"Thor will find you. And he'll probably kick your ass." She told him. Loki snorted, making her smirk. From what she had been told, Loki was a prideful individual. He was royalty on Asgard, so she could only imagine the treatment he was used to. "I think you need to get cleaned up." She told him.

His eye twitched as she led him to the bathroom, turning on the shower and giving him a towel. He looked at the contraption with confusion. In Asgard, a slave would always run him a bath. He wasn't sure about this continuous stream of water.

"Take your time." She told him, shutting the door behind her. Loki stripped out of his clothes, dropping them unceremoniously into a pile. He stepped into the shower, flinching at the hot water against his battered flesh. However, after he adjusted to the temperature, he decided that this was a pleasant experience.

He searched through her bottles of products, deciding on a few that didn't seem too feminine smelling. He wasn't sure what went first, or what even was supposed to be applied to what part of the body. His eyes skimmed the labels on the bottles, figuring out which was to be used first.

He washed and rinsed himself until the water ran cold. He hissed at the sensation, stepping out of the spray. He wasn't sure how to turn the water off, so he left it. After drying his hair with the towel, he realized that he had no new clothes. Just the garments that he had just taken off. Rolling his eyes in frustration, he wrapped the towel around his waist and left the bathroom.

Kelsey was on the couch, her feet propped up. She had one arm threw over her eyes. He cleared his throat, making her jump in shock. "I need clothes." He told her. She sat up, her jaw dropping as her eyes scanned his body.

His chest still had the dark bruising, and the gauze on his stomach had peeled off while he was in the shower. The exposed skin was pale white. She took in his facial structure. High cheekbones, piercing eyes, the dark lashes. His face was perfect. His hair hung almost to his shoulders, no longer greasy and caked with dried blood.

"Uhm, let me… let me see what else I have of Steve's." She bolted past him, not willing to look him in the eyes. Loki smirked to himself. He knew that he was attractive. He knew what women thought about him. He could use this to his advantage.

"It's not much, but this is all I have left of his. He had left a few outfits here before, he used to come here after a battle and I would help stitch him up." She told Loki, handing him the outfit. Loki sneered his nose up at the sweatpants and black shirt. "I, uh, didn't have any underwear to give you." Her face burned red with a blush as she imagined him wandering around her apartment with no underwear on.

He took the clothes without a word and retreated back into the bathroom. Kelsey had turned the water off. The mirror was foggy, and he wiped it with the towel so he could see his reflection.

He looked tired. Defeated. Weak.

It made him sick to see himself in such a pitiful state. He dressed quickly, not wanting to see himself in the Captain's clothes. He returned back to the living room, his stomach growling. As if she could read his mind, she was in the kitchen, making lunch.

"It's not much. Tomato soup and grilled cheese." She told him, sitting it down on the table. He sat down, looking unsure. The bowl was full of a thickened red liquid, and the bread he was given was slightly burnt around the edges.

She sat down across from him, tearing her sandwich in half and dipping the end of a piece into the soup. He watched her carefully as she bit into the bread, licking away the leftover soup that clung to her lips.

"Loki. You need to eat." She told him. He glared at her. Who was this mortal to tell him what to do? She glared in return, but it wasn't nearly as intimidating. "Just in case you forgot, you are technically mortal, now. And when mortals are wounded, we need to eat to keep our strength and heal."

He huffed and tore a piece of his bread apart. He popped it into his mouth, anger still apparent in his face. She tried to ignore it.

"I have to work tomorrow. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with you." She said, rubbing her temples slightly. Taking care of a fugitive fallen God was not easy, especially when her friends were trying to kill him.

"I do not need you to watch over me like I am some useless child." He growled, dropping his spoon back into the bowl with a clatter.

"Well, I can't exactly leave you alone. You may not have any powers, but you really did damage in New York, and they won't be happy if they find out that you're back." She explained, finishing her soup and grilled cheese. She wiped her mouth with a napkin before dropping it into the empty bowl. "Maybe I'll get Thor to watch you…" She trailed off, thinking to herself.

"I do not need Thor to guard over me." He seethed, his pale hands clenching the table top.

"It's not really your decision to make." She told him with finality in her voice, standing up and walking into the kitchen with her empty bowl. He could hear her as she stood in there washing it. What was keeping him from leaving now?

He jumped up from his seat, ready to flee. However, Kelsey came back around the corner. She saw him standing at the table, and it was evident that he was trying to leave.

"If you want to leave, then so be it. Go get yourself killed." She said, waving her hand nonchalantly. "I'll be in my office, I have paperwork that needs to be finished before I go back to work." She turned on her heel and went into her tiny office next to her bedroom.

She sat down to work on her paperwork, but after ten minutes of being unable to focus, she decided to check the living room. She was surprised to see Loki sitting on the couch, one of her medical books in his hands. His long pale fingers gently flipped through the pages.

She was happy to see that he hadn't left. But she wasn't sure why his presence brought her so much joy. She didn't know him, and even though he didn't have any powers, she still wasn't totally sure what he was capable of.

There was really nothing keeping him from killing her.


	5. Chapter 5

Kelsey awoke bright and early, exactly fourteen minutes before her alarm clock. She turned it off, not wanting to disturb Steve. Rubbing her eyes, she sleepily stood up and stumbled around the bed. Her eyes focused on the sleeping super soldier in her bedroom floor, and she focused on his figure.

He was lying on his back, sleeping with no shirt. He had one arm behind his head and the other lazily thrown over his torso. His chest rose and fell with each breath. His muscles still seemed flexed even though his body was at rest, but his face was what caught Kelsey's attention. It was smooth, with no worry lines or frowns present. Over the past few days, he seemed stressed and angry, which was understandable. It was nice to see him at ease.

She tiptoed to the bathroom, flicking the light on and squinting as it hurt her tired eyes. She brushed her teeth and washed her face, letting the warm water wake her up. Kelsey dried her face on a towel and hung it on the rack. She stepped quietly out of the bathroom, peeking into the living room. It looked like Loki was lying on the couch, still as a board.

Kelsey shook her head and made her way into her bedroom, grabbing a purple scrub top and pants to match. The thought of the two gorgeous men in her apartment made her heart race. Steve was the "All-American Boy." The boy that parents dream their daughter will bring home to them. Smart, sweet, funny, kind, beyond handsome. His muscles were delicious and his eyes were to die for.

But while she would think of Steve, lying shirtless in her bedroom floor, her mind would drift to the man on her couch. He was special, that was for sure. Loki was a different type of handsome. Loki's features were harder, his eyes darkened with some pain that didn't even begin to understand. Her attraction to him reminded her of a teenager's attraction to an older man. A type of forbidden romance. The thought made a slight shiver run through her body, and she shook her head, trying to rid the thoughts from her mind.

Steve grunted in his sleep, and Kelsey paused in her step to look at him. A sweat had formed over his now furrowed brow. "Steve?" She asked. No response. "Steve, you okay?" She tried again, this time moving closing to him. He sat up quickly, making Kelsey jump back. He was panting heavily, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Steve, are you alright?" She asked, sitting down next to him on the floor. He shook his head, as if he was trying to shake something out of his mind.

"Just a bad dream." He told her. She placed a hand on his muscular shoulder, and he flinched away at first but then leaned into her familiar touch.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He shook his head, running a hand over his face. She leaned her head onto his shoulder, and he laid his head on top of hers. "If you want to, let me know. I don't have to go to work today, I don't need the money." That wasn't true. She did need the money. But she wasn't going to let him know that.

"Kelsey, I couldn't ask you to stay home. Work is your first priority." He wouldn't mention how he longed to be her first priority, to be the one she would stay home for.

"Steve. You do so much for me. Let me do something for you." She thought about the man on her couch. Steve would already be in foul mood, and he would be in an even worse mood after taking care of the demigod all day. It was already 4:30, she had to be at work at 5. Steve would not go back to sleep, and she didn't want to leave him here to his own devices. "Let me call in." She said. Kelsey lifted her head off of Steve's shoulder, looking into his eyes. Their faces were close, and she could feel his warm breath against her skin. Internally, she was relieved that she had already brushed her teeth.

Steve's adam apple moved visibly as he swallowed, a pale blush flushing over his cheeks. His baby blues gazed into her green ones. He hesitated a second too long, because she pulled back, letting her brown hair create a curtain over her face. "I'll be right back. Maybe we can watch a movie or something." She suggested, pushing herself off of the floor.

Peeking into the living room, she saw Loki still on the couch, but he had flipped and was now lying on his side. She went into the bathroom again, pulling out her phone. She called her boss, who didn't sound too angry about her calling in, considering she had never called in before.

Steve was sitting up on his makeshift bed, his back leaning against her bed. He was looking exhausted when she returned to her room. "Steve, do you want to go back to bed?" She asked him, and he shook his head. "Let's watch a movie then." She suggested again. She turned on the television mounted on the wall across from her bed and flopped back down onto her mattress. She scrolled through all of the channels and her DVR before just finally clicking on a Lifetime movie that was playing.

She grabbed a pair of shorts that she had in the floor and quietly slid her pants off and her shorts on, watching to make sure that Steve didn't notice. She pulled of her scrub top, revealing the camisole that she had on under the top. The Avenger hadn't moved from his spot, and she leaned over, gently placing her hand on the back of his neck.

"Steve, come sit with me on the bed. It can't be comfortable down there." She told him, feeling her stomach knot up as she suggested it. The man looked at her with surprise in his eyes, but he slowly did as she said. He climbed into her bed with her, carefully sliding under the covers that she held open for him. She sighed contently as sunk down into the bed again, letting her head hit the pillow. Steve was still rigid, but she could see him beginning to relax as his body began to give into the exhaustion.

"It was Bucky." He told her finally, his voice low. She looked at him, but he wasn't looking at her. His eyes were closed, as if he were seeing the memory in his mind at that moment. She didn't say anything. She was quiet, waiting to see if he would say anything else. He said nothing. Instead, a quiet snore broke through the air. Sleep had overtaken the super soldier, and she smiled slightly. He had laid down beside her, no longer propping himself up. His head rested on the pillow, his mouth slightly ajar. She gently reached a hand out and brushed his cheek with her fingers. "Sleep well, Steve." She closed her eyes and let sleep take her over as well, reveling in the smell and warmth radiating from the man beside her.

When Kelsey woke up again, she was lying with her head on Steve's chest, his arm thrown over her waist. His grip was tight, pulling her close to his body. She adjusted slightly, making Steve jump awake. He looked at her with shock evident in his expression, his cheeks burning red with a blush. Her cheeks were hot as well. "Sorry. I didn't want to wake you. My hand was asleep." She said, shaking her hand wildly as she tried to restore blood flow to the appendage. His eyes trailed down from her face to her neck, down a little lower… Her eyes followed his and she felt her face burn worse as she adjusted her camisole, which was revealing quite a bit of cleavage and breast.

"It's fine." He cleared his throat. "It's around eight anyway, that's the latest I've slept in.. Well probably about seventy years." He told her. She stood up to stretch. She sighed with relief when her back popped and cracked and her muscles stretched wonderfully.

"I'm gonna go see what I can find for breakfast." Kelsey told him, making her way down the hallway. There was a faint light in the living room for the sun peeking through the curtains, and she jumped as she saw a figure at the kitchen table. She had forgotten that Loki was staying in her apartment. Waking up beside Steve had been so naturally, so easy, that she had forgotten about her other guest. "Loki?" She asked quietly. His eyes looked up from the thick medical book he had in his hand to look at her.

"Yes?" His voice was also low, and it sent a shudder through her body. The hairs on her arm stood up. But it wasn't a bad feeling. It was… exciting. New.

"I was going to make breakfast. Any requests?" She asked, and he scoffed. He placed one hand under his chin, the other still resting on the book.

"I doubt you could give me what I require." His tone was mocking, and it made her blood boil. She gnawed her lip to keep her from retorting.

"I guess I'll just cook what I can find." She said shortly before walking into the kitchen. Loki was amused at how simply it was to rile the young girl up. He had thought at first that this wouldn't be a fun experience, but he was wrong.

"Kels?" Loki heard the voice of Captain America ring out through the apartment, and a growl built in his chest. That man was going to be an issue. If he needed to let love into his heart, he needed Kelsey, and Steve would be a problem. He watched as the Avenger leaned against the wall, his torso bare. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants and that was all, and he wondered if the two were fooling around late at night in her room. The thought angered him as it would make his plan even more difficult.

Kelsey was practically drooling at the sight of the man leaning against the wall in her kitchen. The gray sweatpants hung low on his hips, revealing more of his muscular body than she was used to seeing. "Do you mind if I go shower?" Steve continued, but his mind was elsewhere. His eyes trailed down her body as she stood in front of the stove. The small pair of shorts she had on rode low on her hips as well, and also barely covered her voluptuous behind. Her camisole was deep red color, and was very low cut, as he had gotten quite a view earlier that morning. Her brown hair was pulled up into a messy bun. A few stray hairs touched the back of her neck and he longed to brush it off of her skin.

"No, go ahead. I still have some of your stuff in there from your last mission or whatever." She turned around and flashed him a bright smile, and he saw how her eyes traced over his chest.

"Great. Thanks." He said, taking a second to watch as she stood on her tiptoes to reach a cup that was in top cabinet. Her clothes slid up, revealing more skin than he could handle. He felt the blood rushing to his groin, and he had to fight the urge to go into the kitchen and press his body against hers as he grabbed the plate for her. He went straight to her bedroom and found the clothes that she was talking about before heading into the bathroom.

Kelsey leaned her hip against the counter, crossing her arms as she watched the bacon sizzle on the pan. She stacked the glasses up and grabbed the orange juice and milk in the other hand. It was hard to balance all of the items in her hands, and she noisily dropped the glasses on the table. She was relieved that none of them shattered, but the look Loki gave her made her nervous. His green eyes seemed to look right through her, and she gulped loudly.

"It is possible for mortals to do anything quietly?" He asked, shaking his head. He had pulled his black hair back into a short ponytail on his neck. The book was shut in front of him, and she sat a cup on top of it. "Thought you might want a drink." She said, gesturing to the milk and orange juice. He sneered his nose, and she was tempted to roll her eyes and stomp her foot.

"You drank them both since you've been here, but if you'd much rather have water, I can get that for you." She said, her voice sounding slightly angry.

"Now, now. I thought nurses were supposed to kind, compassionate." He said, and it reminded her that she needed to change his dressings. She turned on her heel and went into the kitchen, taking the now finished bacon off of the stove. She laid it on a paper towel on a plate to let the grease run off before washing her hands.

"I need to change your dressing." She said. Loki casually poured himself a ridiculous small amount of orange juice into his glass. She waited, trying to remain patient and his took a sip of the drink and shook his head at the taste. Once he slowly wiped his mouth and placed the napkin back on the table, he finally stood up. "So be it." He removed his shirt and propped himself on the couch. The first aid kit was sitting on the coffee table, and she opened it, digging out a pair of gloves.

The gauze pulled off easily, and she folded it up carefully before sitting it aside. She grabbed the alcohol wipes and began wiping the edges of his stomach wound. Loki hissed under his breath, and she carefully placed her hand on his chest, hoping it would be a calming touch. He recoiled slightly but said nothing. She poured applied a small amount of antibiotic ointment to the wound. "It's healing really well, no infection or anything. I think it has to do with the fact that you aren't human. I'm not going to wrap it up. It needs to breathe." She said, standing up and picking the dirty gauze and going to throw it away. The shower wasn't running anymore, and she was hoping Steve would finish soon so they could eat.

She washed her hands twice in extremely hot water and then applied Germ-X before she grabbed the plates and began to set the table. Steve was now making his way down the hall, his hair still wet. He was wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a tight fitting gray muscle shirt. "Just in time. The food is done." She told him, bumping his shoulder lightly as she carried a plate of eggs in one hand and bacon in the other. Steve grinned.

"Great. I'm starved." He sat at the table, eyeing Loki. The God narrowed his eyes as he was being scrutinized. Kelsey went back into the kitchen and returned with a plate of toast, which she sat on the table with the other food. Steve and Kelsey began piling their plates with food, but Loki made no movement to get anything for himself. "You can eat." She told him, and he looked at her. He said nothing.

She continued to eat with Steve, making small talk. Loki was still silent, and once Kelsey and Steve finished eating, they stood up to go into the kitchen. "I'll leave the food here." She wondered why he wasn't eating. Normally he didn't mind eating with her. She wondered if the wounds on his mouth were hurting him. She had wanted to wait until after breakfast to apply any medication to his lips, that way he could eat. Steve had the water running, and Kelsey leaned against the counter. "You don't need to do the dishes." He grinned at her, making her heart skip a beat.

"You cook the meals. I can at least do the dishes." He said, winking at her. She chuckled quietly, feeling a blush rise on her cheeks. "If you insist." She shrugged. She hopped up onto the counter, sitting with her back against the microwave.

"I think he should be with Thor." Steve told Kelsey, his voice quiet. She raised an eyebrow.

"And why do you think that would be a good idea?" Her voice was tight, anger bubbling in her stomach.

"Listen, it's nothing personal. Thor can handle him better than we can. If he wants to return to Asgard, I don't see how we can help him. Thor understands the situation better than we do, he's been in the same situation before." Steve shut off the water as he finished the last dish and sat it in the dish drainer. "Let me call Stark. See what he says."

"Fine." Kelsey told Steve, not looking him in the eyes. She was worried that they wouldn't treat him right. He may have done horrible things in the past, but he was still hurt and he needed someone that would help him, not harm him. She jumped down off of the counter. "Call Tony." She turned on her heel and went back into the living room where Loki was sitting. He had eaten the rest of the food that she had left on the table, and she was aware of him watching her carefully as she began gathering the empty plates.

"He does not like that I stay here." Loki said casually, hoping to draw a reaction from the girl. She looked at him for a second before looking down at the table. "Yeah, well, it's not his apartment." Her voice was low, angry. Loki enjoyed her response.

"He wants me to leave." Loki continued, his voice now amused.

"He's calling Tony now. Steve thinks that Thor can help you better than we can." Loki felt himself begin to practically shake with rage. Thor wouldn't be able to do a damned thing for him. But he knew that there was nothing he could do about it. Putting on a calm face, Loki looked at Kelsey with a sly grin. "Call them. See what they can do for me." He got up and walked past her, going into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

Kelsey went back into the kitchen and finished washing all of the dishes and sat them in the drainer with the others. Steve came back into the kitchen, phone in hand. "Thor and Tony are on their way now." He said, slipping the phone in the pocket of his sweatpants. "They said they're going to keep him at Stark Industries for a few days, but you can still go tend to his injuries when needed." Kelsey nodded, opening the fridge and putting the orange juice and milk back up.

"Do you really think that this is what he needs?" She asked. Her heart ached at the thought of them mistreating the already wounded man. He may be an annoyance, but she still had that attachment to him. Steve stepped closer to Kelsey, and she looked up at him with her big green eyes. His heart skipped a beat as he stared into them, and he cautiously reached up and brushed a piece of brown hair behind her ear. Kelsey looked down at the floor, not liking how intense the moment was. It wasn't the right time. Instead of letting his face move closer to hers, she wrapped her small arms around his waist and hugged her body to his.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm just worried." She told him, and she felt his sigh of relief.

"Don't worry. They won't hurt him." He reassured her, rubbing her back gently. A loud knock on the door made them jump apart, and he looked at her and smiled. "That's probably Tony and Thor now." He went to get the door, and Kelsey hesitated. She walked to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Loki? Your brother and Tony are here." She said, and she heard the water shut off. He must have been taking a shower, she realized. "We'll be in the living room." She told him through the door, but there was no response.

"Hey guys." She smiled softly at the two men in her living room. She sat down on the couch, folding her legs up underneath her. The three men began to have a discussion while she flipped through the television channels. Having such large bodies in her living room made the apartment seem smaller than it actually was. The bathroom door opened and four sets of eyes flickered over to it instantly. Loki came out in his original outfit, cracked gold chest plate and all. His hair was dripping wet, and she could see the drops as they rolled down the armor.

"Brother." Thor said, his tone low. Tony clapped his hands together once, making Kelsey jump at the sound.

"Well. How about we get this show on the road?"


	6. Chapter 6

Kelsey sat on the couch where Loki had been sitting hours before, flipping through the television channels before stopping and leaving it on a Grey's Anatomy rerun. Steve was sitting on the other side of the couch, a book in his hand. Judging by the title, Kelsey realized it was about World War II. "How about I call in a pizza or something for dinner?" He suggested, gently folding down the edge of the page and shutting the book quietly.

"That sounds good." She agreed, leaning her head back on the couch and looking at him. He reached over and placed his hand on her knee, giving it a little squeeze. When Steve first met Kelsey, he was barely able to brush past her without blushing. After spending so much time with her, however, he quickly warmed up and grew quite an attachment to her. Kelsey was the same way. She didn't know what she would do without him in her life. And even though she wasn't too happy with him at the moment, he was still her sweet, caring Steve Rogers.

"Pepperoni? Cheese? Sausage?" He asked, and Kelsey chuckled.

"I can only eat like two pieces of pizza, so you just go ahead and get what you want." He pulled out his phone, unlocking it with a swipe of his finger. She smiled when he hesitated. "Here. Give it to me. I'll find the number." He slid over to the cushion beside her, placing his iPhone in her hand. She typed in the name on the closest pizza delivery place and clicked on the number when it came up.

"Hi, I needed to place an order." She started, looking at Steve for input.

"One cheese, one pepperoni, one sausage." He told her quietly, and she quickly repeated the order back to the woman on the line. "Name? Rogers. Thank you." She hung up the phone, handing it back to Steve without realizing the look that he was giving her. She had told the pizza place that it would be under the name Rogers. While he knew that it was an overreaction, he couldn't help but revel in the feeling of butterflies in his stomach.

"So. What should we do tonight?" She asked, crossing her legs under her body.

"Well, we can eat and watch a movie. Or we can go out, since all we seem to do is sit around and watch movies." He chuckled, and Kelsey smiled at him.

"Going out sounds nice." She wouldn't mind getting out for the evening and looking in some shops, even though she knew she shouldn't be spending money on trivial things. She was usually very tight with her money, considering she worked so hard for it.

When the pizza arrived, Steve jumped up and answered the door before Kelsey could even move from her couch cushion. He paid the young delivery boy and gave him a nice tip, and when she stood up and made her way to the kitchen, she watched the shock and awe on the boy's face as he recognized who Steve was. "Thank you." Steve said, shutting the door quietly before he had to deal with an embarrassing Captain America fanboy.

Kelsey grabbed three plates out of the cabinet before she realized what she had done. She sighed before she put the third plate back up, thinking about Loki. She hoped that they were treating him alright. And hopefully his wounds were fine. Maybe she should text Tony and ask if she needed to come over while they were out shopping. "Kelsey? Are you alright?" Steve asked, peeking around the corner. She laughed as she saw that he already had a piece of pizza in his hand, already half eaten.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got a little dizzy." She lied. Steve instantly became concerned, which made her feel bad about her lie.

"You probably need some food. Let's get you a few pieces of pizza." He gently took the plates from her and went into the living room. She grabbed two cups out of the cabinet and a two-liter of Pepsi before following behind him. "What kind of pizza do you want?" He asked, gesturing for the tiny brunette to sit down.

"Two pieces of pepperoni will be good." She told him, reaching over and pouring them both a cup of soda. "You didn't need to pay for dinner. I would've split it with you." She scolded, but he waved her off.

"Don't worry about my money, I don't have any need for it." He reassured her. When he was a young child, their family had money issues. He worked hard to support himself and his family, and now that he had a decent sum of money, he wanted to help take care of Kelsey. She worked hard, and while she made a pretty good amount as a nurse, she still needed a little help. It was hard for one person to pay for an apartment and her vehicle and all of her other expenses, including her hefty student loan.

"Steve." She sighed, and he just shot her a grin before taking a huge bite out of his second piece of pizza. Kelsey decided not to argue, so she ate her two pieces of pizza silently. She finished way before Steve did, because he finished the whole sausage pizza and a few pieces of the cheese pizza before calling it quits. "Are you full?" She joked as the Avenger leaned back in his chair, sighing contently as he gently patted his full belly.

"For now." He winked, and she threw her head back and laughed as she stood up to clean up the table. "If you want, you can just leave those dishes in the sink. I can get them when we come back." He suggested, putting the two liters of soda back in the fridge.

"I guess that'll be okay. Let me go get some shoes and a jacket." Kelsey smiled at Steve, making his heart flutter. She threw a hoodie on that she had bought from the college she attended. The name was scrawled across the chest in fancy script. She slipped on a pair of black Vans and tied them tightly. "Ready?" She asked, slinging her purse across her body. Steve opened the door and held it for her.

"After you." He said, making her giggle.

"You're always such a gentleman." She complimented. He was thankful that she had her head turned as she locked the apartment door and didn't see his blush. "I never go out like this. I'm either at work or locked up in my apartment." She admitted as they walked down the street. The sun was still shining, even though it was approaching five in the evening. Steve had offered Kelsey his arm, which she had taken by placing her tiny hand on his bicep.

"We'll have to change that. You need to enjoy yourself more." Steve told her. Kelsey turned her face slightly towards the sky, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her face. It was nearing the end of September, and she knew that soon it would become bitterly cold and she would spend her nights bundled up in her heating blanket and fuzzy socks in order to not freeze.

"I know. Sometimes life just gets overwhelming." She sighed, and he watched her carefully. He wasn't aware that she was so unhappy and stressed. Kelsey was a naturally happy girl, and he would've never assumed it was a façade. "I love my job. But the hours are long and the work is draining. And I make good money there, it's just that sometimes it's not enough." She admitted. She never told anyone about her money problems. It was an uncomfortable subject.

"You don't need to keep this stuff bottled up. It's not healthy." The pair walked the streets, gazing into the store windows and occasionally going inside shops. He watched as she looked at clothes and décor for her apartment, but he noticed that she wasn't really into it. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

"I'm fine, Steve. Don't worry about me." She smiled at him, making his heart leap in his chest. They walked around the comic book shop she had forced him to go into. It was a small local business, and she grinned as she held up the Captain America merchandise. He grinned as he watched her excitedly look at everything, when he caught her looking at a sweatshirt with a picture of his shield printed on it. She glanced at him and he looked away quickly, but out of the corner of his eye he saw her look at the price tag before hanging the shirt back on the rack.

"Is there a bathroom here?" She asked the man sitting at the counter, and he gestured towards the back of the store. "Steve, I'll be right back." She told him, flashing him another smile. As soon as she was out of his sight, he grabbed the sweatshirt she had been looking at, taking it over to the counter.

"It's $24.99" The man told Steve, ringing the sweatshirt up and putting it in a bag. He gave the man the money, trying to avoid his scrutinizing stare. "Hey buddy, aren't you-?" Kelsey cut the cashier off by walking over and placing her hand on Steve's bicep.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked, giving the bag in his hand a curious look.

"Yeah, let's go." Steve said, nodding towards the cashier, who was looking at him wide eyes, his mouth ajar. Kelsey waved as they departed, and the man slowly raised his hand in response.

"What did you get?" She asked, trying to peek into the bag. Steve held it up out of her reach, making her groan in frustration as she jumped up.

"I'll show you later." He said in a teasing voice.

"Where should we go now?" She asked, pursing her lips as they wandered down the streets.

Steve looked around for a few seconds before gesturing towards the park. "Let's go over there." Kelsey nodded, letting Steve lead her over to the park bench. They sat down close to each other, their legs touching as they sat on the old wooden bench. "So, can you show me what you got now?" She asked, nudging him with her elbow.

He chuckled, handing the bag to her. "It's for you anyway." Her eyes widened, and she gave his arm a little smack.

"Stop spending money on me!" She demanded, but he grinned when he saw the smile grow on her face as she saw the sweatshirt. "Steve, you didn't have to get this for me." She said, her voice noticeably softer than it was before.

"I wanted to." She hugged the shirt to her chest before leaning over and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Steve. I love it so much." He hugged her back gently, not wanting to hurt her tiny body. The two broke apart and she laid her head on his shoulder as they sat there, enjoying each other's company. The sun began to sink into the now pink and orange sky. "Maybe we should head back." Kelsey suggested, her voice quiet. The air around them was beginning to cool down as well, and if they stayed out too much longer, it would be too cold for Kelsey to be comfortable with.

As the two walked home, Kelsey's hand on its usual place on Steve's bicep, he noticed a few others staring as they passed by. He knew that ever since the battle with Loki, people were beginning to find out who he was. While it made him uncomfortable, it didn't seem to bother Kelsey. Maybe she didn't even notice the stares. Steve focused his attention on Kelsey, enjoying the way the light from the sky looked on her skin. How her eyes glittered as she smiled up at him. But while he was focusing all of his attention on her, her mind was wandering.

She was focused on Loki.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki was being held in a room that was designed to withhold the powers of the Incredible Hulk, so there was no way he would be able to get out without his powers. He wouldn't have been able to get out even if he had his powers. The room was made of an incredible strong glass, thousands of times stronger than bulletproof glass. Loki sighed, leaning his head against the glass, trying to force himself to calm down. He was angry that he was forced to stay here, instead of the tiny apartment that belonged to the mortal girl.

Being banished to Midgard was an embarrassment. Being stripped of his powers was an even bigger shot to his ego. The All-Father, Thor's precious father, declared that Loki's heart was cold from the lack of love he experienced. He was sent here in hopes to open his heart and allow love to warm him. Thor met Jane when he was banished, and Odin was hoping the same thing would happen to him.

He wasn't what he would call "lucky," to have met Kelsey. She was a challenge, with he always found intriguing, but not only that, she was beautiful. He had to force his love onto a mortal, and she might as well be the most beautiful one he could find. The tall redheaded woman, The Black Widow, rivaled her beauty, but she wasn't the one Loki would want. She was too strong headed, too reluctant to give into his ways. Kelsey was weaker. She hadn't been trained to be cold like the Widow, but there was one thing standing in his way.

Captain America.

He saw the way the Captain looked at the petite brunette. He also saw the way that she looked back at him. There was a connection that he would have to break. He would need to wedge his way between the two so he could claim Kelsey as his own. His mind wandered to her in her little shorts and red camisole with her hair in a messy bun as she sat food down on the table for him. Her sexuality radiated from her small, yet beautiful toned, body.

In Asgard, she would be his, no question. He would not have to fight for her affections, and she would be lying in bed with him in the late hours of the night, writhing in pleasure and moaning his name. His hands clenched against his thighs as these thoughts raced through his mind.

"Brother." Thor interrupted the Asgardian Prince's thoughts. Loki's head turned sharply, his long black hair whipping him in the face as he did so. He said nothing to his brother, but Thor continued to approach. He was taking in Loki's appearance, pity evident on his face. Kelsey looked at him with pity, but it did not bother him because her compassion for him overpowered her pity. "Brother, I did not know your punishment would be so tragic. It was cruel of the All-Father to do this to you." Thor spoke, and Loki squinted his eyes at him, searching his eyes for any hidden meanings or plans.

Loki did not want pity.

He wanted revenge.

"It was kind of Lady Kelsey to treat your wounds. Who knows what would've happened to you if she hadn't." Thor shuddered at the thought, imagining his brother bleeding out on the street, mouth still sewn closed. Kelsey was a kind woman, Thor knew that. He knew that she cared for Loki even after only knowing him for a mere few days. Her heart was large and full of compassion, which was exactly what Loki needed.

Loki didn't want to talk to Thor anymore. His voice was grating his nerves, and he was already on edge after everything he had been through. He wondered where his tiny brunette was, but he wouldn't give Thor the pleasure of asking for her. Thor knew that his brother's mind was focused on other things, and he knew that it was the Midgardian.

"Would you like to talk to her?" Thor asked his brother, his voice softer than normal. Loki heard the change in his tone and it made him angry. He wasn't weak. He didn't _need_ to talk to Kelsey, but he did want to. Loki decided to not respond, but Thor got the message. He would get Tony to call Kelsey for his brother.

Thor bid his brother a farewell for the time being and walked back to Tony's workshop, which was full of Iron Man suits. He didn't understand why the man needed so many different suits. He could only wear one at a time. "Stark, do you think you could contact Lady Kelsey?" Thor asked, sitting down on one of the stools and sitting Mjolnir on the table.

"And why would I do that?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow.

"For Loki. He needs to speak with her." Thor replied, but Tony did not seem impressed by his request.  
"So, I need to call the pretty little lady that's spending her evening with our fabulous Capsicle and ask her to come here to talk to your insane brother?" Thor had no response, but Tony shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his contact list before placing the phone against his ear.

"Well good evening, isn't it past your bedtime?" Tony joked, looking at the clock that read 7:03.

"Hilarious," Steve said dryly, "can I ask why you're calling me?"

"I actually didn't call to talk to you. I need to talk to your lady friend." Steve was quiet.

"Why do you need to talk to Kelsey?" He knew it had to be about Loki, and it pissed him off. Kelsey was with him for the evening, she didn't need to worry about Loki.

"Important business, Rogers. Now, give her the phone." Steve sighed, handing the phone to Kelsey, who looked at him with confusion before taking it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Good evening, sunshine. Your boyfriend was missing you and was hoping to see you tonight." Tony told her in a teasing tone. Kelsey felt her face heat up. Loki was not her boyfriend in any way, shape, or from. But was he really missing her? That made her heart flutter in her chest.

"Tonight?" She asked, chewing on her lip. She didn't want to hurt Steve's feelings. He was being so sweet towards her, and she didn't want to mess anything up between them. But she had to admit, she really wanted to see how Loki was doing. "I guess tonight would be okay." Kelsey didn't see Steve's crestfallen face as he quickly turned around. Her stomach was in knots over this.

"Great. It'll be a nice little surprise for the little fella. See you soon." Tony's voice was teasing again, and she hung up the phone. Cautiously, she placed her hand on Steve's stiff shoulder.

"Did you want to come with me?" She asked, placing his phone in his hand. Steve let out a chuckle that was very un-Steve of him. It was a bitter laugh. Kelsey understood why he was upset, but she didn't know what to do.

"No, you can go ahead. I'm just going to head back to my apartment for the night." Kelsey's heart dropped.

"Steve, you don't have to go home. Stay with me." Her voice was pleading, and Steve considered it for a minute.

"You go on to Tony's. I'll come back by tomorrow." He assured her, giving her a soft smile before shutting the door to the apartment behind him. She sighed, burying her face in her hands. Why did life have to be so difficult?

Once she heard his motorcycle pull out of the parking lot, she grabbed her purse and headed to her car. The drive to Tony's wasn't long, and she was anxious, so she drove a little faster than the speed limit permitted.

She whipped into Tony's fancy parking garage, smirking at the rows of fancy cars that he had lined up, sparkling in the dim lights. She had to wait for someone to allow her in, and she felt like the elevator was going slow on purpose.

"Tony?" She called out. His head peaked around the corner, giving her a wide grin.

"Kelsey, Kelsey, Kelsey. Where's out Capsicle?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl.

She rubbed her arms self-consciously, feeling bad about what happened.

"He went home for the night." She told Tony, who clicked his tongue.

"Jealousy is an ugly thing." He retorted, grabbing her wrist and leading her over to Thor. "Look who showed up." Tony said, gesturing to the brunette dramatically.

"Lady Kelsey! My brother will be pleased to see you!" His voice was loud and boisterous, and she gave him a smile.

"How's he doing?" She asked, and Thor led her down a hallway, taking her towards him.

"He's.. angry." Thor admitted. Kelsey assumed as much, she wouldn't expect anything else from him.

"I thought he would be. I didn't think that he would want to see me." She told Thor. He didn't tell her that Loki did not ask for her by name, but he knew that she would boost his spirits. He opened a large door, revealing a glass looking box.

"Why's he in there?" She asked. He had yet to notice them.

"We've had issues with him before, this is for everyone's safety." Thor told her before nudging her gently with his arm.

He shut the door behind him, however he stood guard outside, just in case he heard anything suspicious.

Loki's eyes widened as he took in the small woman in front of him, her eyes wide with curiosity and concern. He had been sitting on the floor, his back against the wall, but he stood up smoothly when he saw her. She took a few quick steps forward before placing her hand on the glass.

"Loki."


End file.
